<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Something by larryandliam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713140">Feel Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandliam/pseuds/larryandliam'>larryandliam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Famous Zayn Malik, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, This is going to be kinda sad, im sorry for Niall, zayn is helplessly in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandliam/pseuds/larryandliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, drugs, booze, and heart break. </p><p>Liam and Zayn.</p><p>WARNING<br/>Mentions of Self Harm. Drug Use/abuse. Depression. Sex. Alcohol dependency.</p><p>short story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wasted Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of his hands squeeze the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white. The other is holding on to his phone with the same intensity. "Pick up! you fucking idiot!" He yells at his phone, trying to concentrate on the phone and drive at the same time. He puts the phone back to his ear once he redials his number again, his hand quivering. </p><p>"Yes?" The sound of his voice floods Zayns ear and he lets go of a breathe he didn't know he was holding. </p><p>"What the fuck Niall? I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour. Has Liam called you?" Zayn asks, a little frantically. </p><p>"Why would he call me?" Niall asks, his voice . Zayn clenches his jaw, pushing the peddle down as far as it will go. </p><p>"Because he's your damn boyfriend.  Liam called me to come pick-" he start to say before Niall cuts him off, Zayn frowns, his eyes watching the empty road in front of him.</p><p>"Oh. So you've got it. I'm going to go back to bed then," he mutters before hanging up. Zayn turns to look at his phone, shock and anger vibrating through his veins. </p><p>"Fucking prick," he growls under his breath as he flings his phone away from him. He presses down on the break, looking back and forth in between the buildings. Two figures catch his eye, he pulls over to the side, taking a deep breath. </p><p>"Idiots," he mutters as he gets out of the car, he jogs over to the dirty alleyway. </p><p>"Liam!" Zayn yells at the two slumped over figures, his heart beat picking up. Zayn stops in his tracks seeing a bottle being thrown his way, disappointment taking over his emotions, he shouldn't be surprised. "Ooooooo. Your boyyyfriend'ssss here Liam," Louis teases, snickering a little when he moves away from Liam. </p><p>"Yeah and your boyfriend will be here in a couple minutes cunt," Zayn snaps, kicking the bottle out of his way. Liam laughs loudly, trying but failing to hit Louis on the shoulder. His drunken hand dropping back to his side. Louis' face goes flat, emotion gone, looking almost sober. Zayn pulls his lip back in disgust, Louis looks up at Zayn.</p><p>"I thought you were bringing us home," he whispers, almost to himself. Zayn shakes his head, trying to pull Liam up by his arms while he try's to resist.</p><p>"You think I'm bringing both of your dumbasses home? Last time you threw up in my car," Zayn says a little frustrated. Zayn lets go of Liam arms because there's no way he can get him up alone. Louis lets out a little chuckle but stopping when he hears footsteps. </p><p>"Louis?" Harry asks, pushing his curly hair out of his eyes, "what the fuck are you doing? You said you would stop." </p><p>He sounds as if he's about to cry. Louis looks down at the ground shamefully, rolling a rock between his fingers. Zayn purses his lips, "Harry help me get Liam up." </p><p>Harry stares at Louis a little while longer before he shakes his head and walks over to Zayn, his sad green eyes still trained on Louis.  They grab both of his arms and pull as hard as they can, a sack of muscles not very easy to carry. Liam groans, almost stumbling forward but Zayns quick to catch him. Zayn wraps his arm around his waist, Liam's brown puppy eyes look at Zayn, sadness infecting the beauty of them. Zayn looks away, holding back anger bubbling up. </p><p>"Why didn't you call Niall?" Zayn asks quietly, trying to open his door and holds onto Liam. Liam shrugs his shoulders and grunts a little. Zayn  not so gracefully sets him in the car, falling forward onto him. Zayn quickly stumbles off of him, heat flooding his cheeks. </p><p>Zayn slams the door, tiredness finally catching up to him. He walks over to the drivers seat, sitting down besides Liam. "You're so fucking impossible Liam," Zayn sighs out, his hands sliding against the steering wheel.  Harry walks by the car, Louis walking shamefully behind him as Harry yells at him. Zayn smirks, little shit deserves this. The radio turns up loudly, Zayn flinches, whipping around and looking at Liam. </p><p> "What the fuck Liam?" Zayn yells a little too loudly, "you can't just fucking call me at three in the morning every other fucking day. Call your damn boyfriend. I'm so fucking sick of this." </p><p>Liam stares at Zayn quietly. "Oh so now you don't fucking talk," Zayn mutters, pulling the stick down to drive, driving out of the parking spot. Tears threatening to fall down his face, he shuts off the music. </p><p>"Zayn," Liam whispers, his hand gently running against Zayns arm, "I did call Niall. Earlier today. I heard some guy call out to him, I don't know. Maybe it's his friend and I'm over reacting but it didn't seem like it." </p><p>Zayn rolls his eyes, "so you decided to drink it off instead of calling him out. Or just fucking asking him?" </p><p>Liam shrugs his shoulders, "can I crash at your house tonight? I don't want my dad seeing me like this." </p><p>Zayn sighs, running a hand down his face, "of course you can." They turn down Zayns road, seeing lights off everyone's house turned off. Zayn turns off the car, cringing as it gets instantly quiet. He looks over at Liam who is looking over at his house. The porch light hits his face, his hair is sticking in every direction, his clothes are tainted with dirt, somehow he still manages to take Zayns breath away. Liam glances over at Zayn, looking like a lost puppy. "Thank you," he says. </p><p>Tears fall down Zayns face, he always looked so scared, as if Zayn would hurt him. Zayn nods his head before getting out of his car. Liam does the same, taking a couple steps forward, almost falling down. Zayn runs over to him, grabbing onto his arm.</p><p>Liam falls into him, his head laying down on Zayns shoulder as they walk towards Zayns house. A little sigh falls between Liam's lips. Zayn cringes away from the strong smell of weed and booze, realizing he was too angry to even notice how Liam smelt earlier.</p><p>"You need a shower Liam," Zayn says, opening the door as quietly as he can. Liam giggles, moving away from Zayn. Zayn turns away, pulling his shoes off, a loud thump making him jump. "Oh god," Zayn whispers, grunting with the effort of pulling Liam off the ground.</p><p>Liam laughs loudly, Zayn joins in, stopping as foot steps come from the kitchen. "Liam get up please. Try to act a little sober please," Zayn whispers urgently, tugging harder on him. Liam laughs a little before sitting up, moving to untie his shoes. Zayn runs a hand over his face, about to scream, cry, and slap Liam over the head all at the same time. </p><p>A light turns on, Zayns mom stands in the kitchen. "Zayn?" She asks.</p><p>"Uh. Hi mom!" Zayn says, trying to sound normal but his voice going ten pitches higher then normal. Liam snorts a little, his shoe still tied as his fingers tug at the laces. </p><p>"What are you doing up? And is that Liam?" She asks, surprise and a little anger lacing through her words. </p><p>"Uh Liams dad kicked him out for the night so I had to pick him up," Zayn lies, coming out weirdly smooth. His mom looks at him, as if trying to find something. Zayn keeps his face blank until she looks at Liam. </p><p>"Hi Liam. I'm going to bed. Be quiet please." She disappears and the light turns off. </p><p>I take a deep breath. "Good night Mrs. Malik!" Liam yells. Zayn snicks his neck, he flinches away. "Ow! What was that for?" </p><p>"Do you know what time it is?" Zayn snaps, grabbing his arm and yanking him up. He yelps but follows Zayn anyway. Zayn pulls them into his room, grabbing onto Liam's shirt and pulling it over his head. </p><p>"Are you trying to get into my pants Zayn?" Liam teases but let's Zayn take off his clothes.</p><p>"You smell like shit and I'd rather you not make my bed smell like you right now," Zayn says, he moves down to Liam's jeans, his heart beat picking up as his knuckles slide against Liam's stomach. He glances up at Liam, Liam looks down at the older lad smirking. Zayn rolls his eyes, pulling away from Liam. "You can do that," Zayn mutters, he walks away, over to his closet pulling out some pajamas for him and Liam. He turns back around to give his clothes to Liam, muffling a snort at the sight. Liams asleep with his pants half down only partly on the bed. </p><p>Zayn falls to his knees, taking off his socks and pants. "Liam," Zayn whispers, gently shaking him. Liam groans, rolling away from Zayn, "go up the bed." </p><p>He opens his eyes a little before flipping over and crawling up before flopping down. Zayn rolls his eyes, it's hard to stay mad at Liam, he's so fucking- Liam, he's just Liam. He pulls on some pajamas, listening to Liam snoring. </p><p>A small knock at his door startles Zayn, he walks over, opening it a crack. His mom stands quietly for a second before speaking, "you can't always come to his rescue. He's using you," she says. </p><p>"He's my friends mom. He's not using me," Zayn says a little offended. </p><p>"Why'd you lie for him. Why is the only time I see you together is when he's high or late in the night Zayn," she snaps, "he knows you like him and he's using that to get you to do things for him." </p><p>Zayn opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He doesn't think that's true, right? Liam wouldn't do that. "Liam wouldn't do that mom. I have to go to bed. Good night I love you," Zayn says, shutting the door before she can say anything else. </p><p>Zayn turns around slowly, leaning back onto the door. Looking at Liam laying on my bed, the moon light hitting his facial features perfectly. Every breath he takes makes his back muscles flex a little, he's a sight for sore eyes. Beautiful, dark, and free. It's like the first day Zayn saw him, dancing in the party. His shirt tight enough to see every ridge and bump. He made Zayns heart drop, every look across the room. </p><p>He was different back then, before he met Niall. Before when Louis and Harry were just lost looks between each other. They were young and ready to grow. Until the day Niall entered the picture. Liam and Louis would disappear for days with no words. Coming back to school either too happy or not doing anything. Louis got better for a couple years when Harry finally asked him out. Life was better then, Zayn misses that Liam. Zayn misses all his smiles and lingering looks, he misses when Liam would wait for him every morning. </p><p>Zayn frowns, walking over to the bed, ghosting his hand over Liams' arm. Zayn sighs, crawling under the blankets. He lays quietly, sleep refusing to come. Zayn turns towards Liam, he's not Zayns, Zayn missed his opportunity. </p><p>Zayn slides a hand against Liams back, a tear slipping down his face. "Good  night," Zayn whispers, pulling his hand back to his chest. </p><p>"Night Ni," Liam mutters sleepily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i don’t feel like fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn slides his fingers against his empty sheets, a frown set on his face. "Zayn, Mum is gonna beat you if you don't get out of bed right this instant," his sister calls through the door. </p><p>Zayn rolls his eyes, throwing his blankets off of himself. "I'm up," he yells, staring at the small bumps on his white ceiling. </p><p>"Like standing up fully dressed," his mom yells back. Zayn groans, throwing his pillow at the door, watching it flop sadly on the floor. He slides out of bed slowly, sleepiness fogging up his head as he walks over to the closet. He grabs his normal clothes, black jeans and a band t-shirt, his tugs them on lazily, spotting Liams socks sitting at the end of his bed. Maybe he should give them to Liam at school, or just wait until Liam comes over to his house again. </p><p>Zayn shrugs to himself, picking them up and shoving them into his back pack. He kicks his pillow out of the way, running into the living room. "Lunch," his mom says from the kitchen, Zayn walks into the kitchen, Safaa smiles over at him, holding out a brown bag. Tricia clears her throat, "where's Liam?" she asks, leaning against the fridge. Zayn sighs loudly, knowing she's just trying to prove a point. </p><p>"He went to go change into new clothes for school," he mutters, not knowing if he's lying or not. His phone buzzing against his thigh pulls him away from the conversation. </p><p>Harry:<br/>I can't make it. I'm too sad. <br/>Come after school?</p><p>                                                                         Zayn:<br/>                                              Is it because of Louis?<br/>Harry:<br/>Maybe. <br/>Just come after school. I'm lonely. <br/>                                                       <br/>                                                                           Zayn:<br/>                                                  Fine. I'll bring food.</p><p>Harry:<br/>Thank you <br/>My savior. </p><p>Zayn rolls his eyes, tugging his backpack over both his shoulders. He kisses his moms cheek gently, walking away before she can make him feel bad about Liam. He digs his boots out of the pile of the shoes, checking the time on his phone. "Love you! Also I'm going to hang out with Harry after school," Zayn yells before running outside into the cold morning air. He takes a deep breath, shivering as he sits down in his van. A note is set above the steering wheel, shaking a little as he shuts the door. </p><p>'Thank you for letting me stay the night. Sorry.' </p><p>Zayn quickly crumples it up, a swell of annoyance bubbling in his stomach. He always has the nerve to leave a note, not just wake Zayn up, he usually forgets what happened by the time school starts. He starts the car, turning the heat up, winter seeming to want to come earlier then Zayn wanted. Zayn pulls out of the driveway, waving at his sisters peeking out of the front window. He clicks on the radio, flipping through the stations until he finds one not playing ads. His mind is quiet as he drives to school, Coldplay playing loudly. </p><p>The ride is short, he drives into a parking space in no time, hanging the student parking pass on his mirror. His tired eyes look back at him, he tries to rub the glaze away but nothing happens. He frowns at his reflection, he could really use a cigarette at this moment. He exits the car, his boots clicking loudly against the pavement. Smiling at a couple people as he walks by, they smile back awkwardly, probably judging his disheveled look. He talks into the school, the lights seeming a little brighter today. </p><p>"Zayn." </p><p>Zayn tenses, turning around slowly. Ms Karrel stands with her arms crossed. "Well. At least you made it today, you don't look much alive," she jokes. </p><p>"I'm not really," Zayn snorts, "but I've got to go find Liam." </p><p>"Just wanted to say you missed a test yesterday, I saw you were here but you didn't seem to make it to class?" She asks, a couple people turning towards them to listen in. Zayn snaps his fingers nervously, his eyes darting around the room. </p><p>"Mom had to leave so I had to go help out with my sisters. I'll make up for the test today sometime," Zayn explains, it took hours for the girls to actually fall asleep, by the time he almost went to bed Liam called. Ms. Karrel smiles, waving him away. He rushes away from the stares, walking over to Liams locker. He twists the dial, frowning when it doesnt open. He tries again, something out of the corner of his eyes he catches Louis hurrying by. </p><p>"Hey! Louis," he yells, watching Louis flinch. Louis twists around, his eyes bloodshot. Zayn rolls his eyes, his frustration building under his skin. "Where is Liam?" </p><p>Louis shrugs, his fingers carding through his hair. "I dunno. I think I saw him in the biology room with Niall," Louis mutters, a frown forming on his lips, "how's Harry?" </p><p>Zayn glances down the hall. "Why don't you ask him? You're the one who is dating him," Zayn asks, his face softening when Louis starts looking miserable, "did you two break up again?" </p><p>"Quit acting like you didn't want this to happen," Louis snarls, his eyebrows pulling together angrily. Zayn snorts, stepping closer to Louis. </p><p>"You're sure as hell I wanted it to happen. He's begged you so many times to stop. Even right fucking now you're fucking high," Zayn snaps, "you disgust me and you don't deserve Harry." </p><p>Louis takes a step away from Zayn, his mouth set in a straight line. "I may be disgusting but at least I don't creep on my friend who has a boyfriend," Louis says, stomping away from Zayn. Zayn watches him disappear down the hall, a familiar bad taste settling in his mouth. He runs over to the bathroom, his stomach tightening. He throws the door open, stopping when he sees Liam. </p><p>His eyes blissed out as Niall kisses down his neck. His fingers tugging on Niall's faux blonde hair greedily, his mouth popping open when he sees Zayn. Zayn runs into a stall, emptying the contents of last nights meal into the toilet, jealously spiking through his blood stream. He pukes again, and again, and again, tears falling down his cheeks as he empties his stomach. </p><p>Liam drives him crazy, he knew Niall was cheating on him, he knew all these things but he was still fûcking him in the school bathroom. It was never going to be Zayn he would go to, no matter how many times Zayn picks him up when he drinks too much. Not when Zayn took the blame for the weed Liam was caught by his parents. Not when Zayn gives him the stupid homework assignments. Not ever. </p><p>A hand presses gently on his shoulder, rubbing gently as he holds his head over the toilet. "You okay Mate?" they ask, his Irish accent causing another wave of nausea. </p><p>"Go away," Zayn mutters into the toilet, jerking his shoulder away from Niall. His body relaxes when he hears Niall step away, low voices and then a door being shut. He sits back, his head resting against the cool wall, his face burning. </p><p>"Zee?" Liam asks, his head poking around the corner. Zayn rolls his eyes, patting the empty space next to him. Liam leans against the wall before sliding down, looking over at Zayn, his eyes looking like Louis'.</p><p>"Just felt queasy from not getting a lot of sleep," Zayn explains, his hand running through his dark hair. </p><p>"Yeah," Liam hums, his body weirdly relaxed while he's sitting on a hard floor.</p><p>"You left early to go smoke with Louis?" Zayn asks even though he knows the answer. Liam shrugs, a small smile forming on his lips. </p><p>"You know me," Liam says, his hand going down to rest by Zayns. Zayn glances down, their fingers just barely brushing each other. </p><p>"I thought you said Niall was cheating," Zayn says in a small voice, as if someone else were sitting in the bathroom with them. The words seem to sit in the air for a second, Liams smile faltering. </p><p>"I was too drunk. Niall said I was just hearing things," Liam explains, sounding as if he's trying to convince himself. They go quiet after that, Zayns anger building up as he thinks. How is Liam so blind? He lets Niall control everything, he lets Niall step all over him. Liams hand slips, his fingers sliding against Zayns wrist. Zayn jerks his arm away, his mind racing.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Liam apologizes, his eyebrows pulling together. </p><p>"Are you stupid?" Zayn snaps, Liams eyes widen.</p><p>"It was an accident." </p><p>"No. Not that," Zayn sighs, "why don't you ever listen to your gut? Why do you let Niall walk all over you? Why are you so stupid?" </p><p>Liam looks over at Zayn in shock, his fist curling up. "Fuck you, Zayn. It's not like you care about me anyway," Liam snaps, standing up quickly. </p><p>"Are you fûcking kidding me?" Zayn yells, "I have broken bones for you Liam. I drove at three in the morning to pick you up when your boyfriend wouldnt. When your boyfriend was fucking someone else." </p><p>Liam opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. He starts to walk away before Zayn remembers. "Wait," Zayn mutters, Liam stops, still facing away, "your socks." </p><p>Liam turns around, his eyes watering, he grabs his socks from Zayn. "You don't know anything, Zayn," Liam whispers, walking away and out the door. Zayn glares after him, standing up slowly. He stumbles over to the sink, turning on the cold tap, the sound of the water clearing his head for a second. He cups his hands together, the cool water pooling in his hands, he slashes it across his face. He rests his fingers on the porcelain, looking up at his pale face. </p><p>Over the years he's gotten more unrecognizable, his cheeks have lost the baby fat, gotten more sunken with each year. His eyes have lost the warmth, almost looking dead. Zayn sighs, cupping more water and swishing around his mouth until the taste of puke is just a distant memory. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"And he has the fucking nerve to say I don't care about him," Zayn groans, shoving another fry into his mouth. Harry hands the vodka bottle over to him, Zayn takes a deep breath before taking a huge drink, the burn making him gasp. </p><p>"Louis said the same thing. That when I realized we needed a break. He can't say those things to me," Harry hiccups, his eyes cast down sadly at his picked apart chicken nuggets.  He grabs the vodka from Zayn, Zayn watches in shock as Harry downs the rest of the bottle. "Also why don't you tell Liam you like him." </p><p>"Because he's dating someone," Zayns says. </p><p>"Louis was dating Eleanor when I told him," Harry shrugs, his eyes starting to droop. Zayn stands up, tugging Harry over to the bed. </p><p>"But there is a difference, you both just kinda knew. Well. Everyone kinda knew. Mine is one sided," Zayn explains, helping Harry lay down. Harry rolls onto his side, his curls resting around the pillow. Zayn crawls across from him, laying down so they are face to face. </p><p>"Well Liam has an asshole of a boyfriend who got him hooked on drugs," Harry mutters, "I really love Louis." </p><p>Zayn frowns at him, Harrys eyes starting to water. "Hey. You'll get back together probably tonight," Zayn whispers, pushing Harrys hair behind his ear, "also Liam started depending on alcohol when his parents got a divorce. You remember how messy that was. We all just started to notice when Niall came into the picture." </p><p>"Well still. I believe you should just be open and honest about feelings you have," Harry says, tears fall down his face. Zayn tugs Harry onto his chest just as Harry starts sobbing. Zayn runs his fingers through Harrys hair. </p><p>"Hey. It's okay," Zayn reassures, Harry tilts his head up. Zayn looks down at Harry curiously, Harry surges up, the door flies open as Harrys lips meet Zayns. Zayn jerks away, looking up at the door, Louis standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Zayn?" Louis asks, his body tensing up. </p><p>"Wait Louis," Harry starts, pulling away from Zayn. Zayn gets off the bed, the world spinning a little. Louis starts yelling something, Zayn not really listening. A fist connects with his cheek, Harry cries out, Zayn falls to the ground, his elbow sliding against the carpet. </p><p>"Wait, Louis," Zayn says, Louis raises his fist again, "I didnt.” </p><p>"I'm going to beat the hell out of you," Louis snaps, his fist coming down again, hitting his jaw. Harry comes around the bed, tugging Louis away. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'll leave," Zayn mutters, standing back up. He runs out of the room, his shoes still laying by Harrys bed. He runs downstairs as panic settles in his stomach. Stumbling out of the house and into the dark, his socks soaking the frost forming on the grass. He looks at his car, deciding against driving. He takes his phone out of his pocket, yelling still coming from Harrys house. Zayns ruined everything, things are going to be weird with Harry now. Harry may have kissed him but Zayn knew it was going to happen. </p><p>He clicks on the contact, typing out a couple words. </p><p>                                                                           Zayn:<br/>                                                   Please. Come over.</p><p>He stares down at the text, his feet getting cold as he walks on the concrete. He only lives a couple blocks from Harry, his jaw aches as he turns the phone off. He starts jogging, the cool air feeling good brushing across his face. It’s a quiet night, people going to sleep earlier then expected. Zayn pulls a broken cigarette out of his pocket, ripping off the hanging piece and tossing on the ground. His phone buzzes in his hand, stopping his search for his lighter. </p><p>Liam: <br/>Sure. </p><p>Zayn smiles down at his phone, placing the cigarette between his lips. He finds the lighter deep in his front pocket, he sets his phone in between his legs, taking a deep breath as his cold fingers try to start the lighter.  His phone buzzes again, the flame burning the end of the cigarette, Zayn shoves the lighter back in his pocket, sucking in the smoke. It only takes a couple seconds for the buzz to settle in as he blows out the smoke, he looks down at his phone.</p><p>Harry:<br/>I’m sorry. But I don’t think we <br/>should hang out. Louis isn’t happy.</p><p>Zayn looks down at the text, a rush of anger takes over his head. He throws the phone, i slides against the concrete in front of him. He resists the urge to scream, tears falling down his face. His fingers shake as he puts the cigarette up to his mouth. He grabs onto his phone sitting by the grass. A couple cracks along the screen, a text bubble showing proudly. </p><p>Liam:<br/>Never mind. Cant make it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>